


sleepless

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Idk what this was, Insomnia, M/M, appreciate them, chan is a full time Father, hyunjin centric maybe?, stan skz goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: hyunjin cant sleep





	sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for skz so im just.. meditating and getting used to them ...

it was a rather appealing view to chan to see hyunjin sat at the makeup desk, sipping on a cup of coffee after the show, quiet and avoiding mostly everyone around them, normally the boy was bouncy and hanging off of people after the show, the enthusiasm normally mixed in with the exhaustion on certain occasions 

hyunjin was waiting to get his makeup removed from the show, overall it was a good performance in his view, he still was able to feel the electricity pulse throughout him as he performed, he loved the rush of adrenaline and the joy of just being on stage all together. 

towards the end of the performances, he all of a sudden felt drained, his body movements became a bit softer than per usual and out of time, he went to make wrong moves and go in different directions but corrected himself the majority of the performance.

it had been at least two days since he had last closed his eyes to try to sleep, since then, its been coffee, performances, coffee, the repetitive pattern kept occurring too frequently for the boy and it was taking a toll on him, he felt more dizzier and weak.

he felt sleep in his eyes but, he felt too awake to sleep, whenever he attempted, his eyes would open again and the attempt would fail much to his disappointment, he loved his sleep and wanted as much as he could when he could get it, but busy schedules triggered episodes like right now.

chan sighed cause he knew what was up, he was the one who normally helped hyunjin to sleep when he was like this, woojin to assist or seungmin maybe, but it just took chan a longer time to notice this time, he normally didn't have a coffee around chan, that's why it was so peculiar.

chan walked up to hyunjin and stood behind him, resting his hands on the youngers shoulders, as chan landed his hands down, all he felt was tense muscle from hyunjin, and hyunjin was completely daydreaming, not even noticing the contact chan had made with him.

"hey" he said, pulling on his ear gently, chan perked up and noticed hyunjins look at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"why didnt you come to me?" chan asked quietly, fiddling with hyunjins earring, it hurt because he wanted all of the members to know that he'd be there for them, and whenever something was troubling them, he wanted them to talk to him about it.

"m sorry hyung, im thinking a lot." hyunjin murmured fiddling with his fingers. chan sighed dismissively, squeezing his shoulders gently, at least trying to ease the tenseness in his shoulders, hyunjin was just looking down at his hands, chan knew this would be a bit of a battle to try and get him to sleep, but if he didnt get proper rest it'd lead to trouble and hyunjin was at risk so chan would do everything he could to prevent that.

eventually after an hour or so, they were ready to come home, everyone had packed up and gathered their stuff it was a lengthy drive back to the dorm, chan had explained to woojin quietly that hyunjin was struggling so woojin agreed to help him, as well as the other members.

chan was sat at the back next to hyunjin this time, he watched hyunjin in the corner of his eye, watching the younger boy fiddle with his fingers, scratching the skin of one of them in an almost anxious manner, woojin was sat in front of hyunjin and woojin glanced over at chan, watching him as he watched hyunjin zone out into space, woojin chucked blankets and a pillow at chan, catching him off guard and smacking him lightly in the face, which caused him to jump, knocking a laugh out of minho in the front who was watching the situation happen around them.

chan put the pillows in between the seats of him and hyunjin, almost creating a bridge but just out of pillows, he gently grasped hyunjins hand and tugged on it lightly, coaxing the attention of the doe eyed boy who looked at him in confusion at first, his eyes drew down to the pillows and the blankets that were waiting for him and it seemed like such a warm gesture but he didnt want to bother chan.

giving in to the warm gestures chan was making hyunjin huffed and unbuckled his seatbelt, yes he should be wearing it but, he wanted to sleep, so he shuffled down so his head was resting his head on chans thigh and curled his legs up seeing he couldnt have them out straight because he couldnt fit.

all together, hyunjin looked like he was pretty comfy, chan tucked him in with the blanket tightly.

all hyunjin could see was chans white shirt, he was facing his stomach and generally it was a nice thing to focus on, mainly because there wasn't any other distractions, just staring at plain white was the best way to sleep.

chan looked down at hyunjin and in all honesty, he felt his heart flutter, he cared a lot about the boy and his health, he'd been able to watch him grow up for a couple of years and watch his character develop fully, but knowing he was in pain sometimes hurt majorly, chan would try and do everything he could to make sure he wasn't in any discomfort whatsoever, he had such a soft spot for him, but didnt show it as often than he did with others.

chan lightly landed his hands on hyunjins head and the other over his ear, so he wouldn't hear too much of the others chattering and making conversation, chan lightly carded his hands through the younger boys hair, sometimes using the tips of his fingers to slightly massage his head, it was an easy way to get hyunjin go to sleep, chan would normally push his hair back from his forehead, letting it fall back and then run his fingers through it.

chan felt that could do this forever, it was about half an hour later that he looked down and hyuniins eyes were starting to droop slowly, exhaustion becoming evident in his features, so he just watched slowly as he ran his hands through his hair a bit more and that he finally closed his eyes, chan let out a mental sigh of relief and looked over to woojin who had also nodded off.

hyunjins breathing had evened out and even from just the feeling of his flushed cheeks that he wasn't as tense anymore and chan just held him closely for the remainder of the journey

minho turned around a few minutes later curiously, looking at chan who lightly smiled, indicating to them that hyunjin had in fact went to sleep finally.

it was another twenty minutes before they finally pulled up at the dorm, minho had woken woojin up by poking him gently and they all got out of the car, except from hyunjin and chan of course, chan being trapped and held hostage by hyunjin who had decided to cling to him.

they all had to figure out some kind of plan to get the sleeping log out of the car without waking him up, hyunjin wasn't a light sleeper nor was he a deep sleeper, but once he was out he was out, it wouldn't take much to carry him, but he'd let woojin do that because woojin was stronger than chan and chan with a dead leg wasn't exactly gonna be suitable to carry someone without at least stumbling.

woojin reached over and grabbed hyunjin carefully, with the help of chan untangling hyunjins hands from him woojin was able to put his hands underneath hyunjins head and his legs, and slowly, but carefully, with a bump of his own head on the car, manoeuvred hyunjin out of the car.

chan followed as minho had already opened the door so woojin could carry hyunjin through, it wasn't that hyunjin was heavy, woojin was just loosing grip of him under his neck and he would've fell if woojin hadn't of readjusted his position with him, carefully cradling his head with one of his hands so that his head was on woojins shoulder and woojin had a better grip of him under his legs, hyunjin looked small, and he was small in some ways, he liked his cuddles, he liked his occasional spoiling if he wanted something and he didn't bring his wallet so one of the others would have to pay for it, he generally was small.

hyunjin hadn't stirred once at all, and as woojin entered the door he moved towards his own bed, woojin was the only one with a decent sized bed, it could fit a few of them on there, so he went to his room and carefully set hyunjin down on the covers, he still hadn't made any signs of movement.

woojin walked out and the others were all sat on the sofas, woojin caught their attention and they knew what he meant by the way he was pointing at the bedroom, in a slow but quick rush they all entered woojin area of the room, he watched chan climb behind hyunjin and spoon him, he chuckled lightly at the pair before watching as minho moved himself around so hyunjin was nearly buried in his chest, seungmin had climbed in behind minho, positioning his long leg over minhos thigh and probably ended up jabbing chan with it.

woojin chuckled lightly as he watched the pile squish together, he himself grabbed a thicker duvet, so that he could cover the others, he had his own blankets, he tucked them in slowly, making sure hyunjin had enough air to breath and that chan and seungmin tucked in and minho had enough room to breath also.

he let chan use his legs as a pillow, before laying down, woojin softly patted chans head, and then when he was properly lying down, seungmin used his chest as a resting place, and he slowly ran his fingers through seungmins hair. seungmin had his hand in minho hair as well, but minho was already asleep with hyunjin who was tucked tightly against his chest and chan who had positioned himself behind hyunjin, his head buried in the back of his neck, he had to resist the urge to leave light feather like kisses there, but he just pressed his nose into his hair, inhaling the smell of vanilla and closing his eyes finally.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i dont know what this was but hey hope u enjoyed !


End file.
